Snowflakes are Falling to Turn Into Sorrow
by synstropezia
Summary: Yugi itu juga salju bagi Atem, dan ia jatuh cinta kepadanya. Namun, tidak ada cara terbaik untuk mencintainya selain membiarkan 'salju' itu, Yugi, sendirian saja, karena pada akhirnya Atem bukanlah siapa-siapa. #Day2 #fluffember2019.


**Snowflakes are Falling to Turn Into Sorrow**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, gagal fluff, bikin pala pusing, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "Fluffember".**

* * *

**26 Desember: Backhug**

* * *

Kristal putih yang mendarat anggun, dan menyelimuti kukuh permukaan tanah dengan kelembutannya itu ternyata disebut sebagai salju.

Bahkan sebelum Atem mengetahui namanya, dari jauh-jauh waktu ia sudah jatuh cinta terhadap benda putih beridentitas salju itu. Perasaan suka yang senantiasa membahagiakannya, setiap musim dingin berkunjung mungkin telah hadir, semenjak Atem mempelajari kata pertamanya di umur tiga tahun–_yuki_ atau _salju_ yang ketika warna putihnya bersalaman dengan tangan mungil Atem, ametis di dalam matanya langsung mempertontonkan kecemerlangan yang gemerlap.

Hingga detik ini pun, salju tidak pernah membiarkannya bosan atau membuat Atem mengendurkan debaran pada jantungnya. Jejak kaki yang tegas, setiap kali pemuda delapan belas tahun itu menginjak tumpukan salju di depannya adalah bukti, dari semangat yang tak dapat diombang-ambing oleh bisik yang mengusik dengan kelemahan.

Tujuannya adalah hamparan padang rumput yang luasnya selalu tahu, cara memerdekakan hati seseorang dari kegilaan duniawi. Pemandangan itu tak pernah tergantikan bagi Atem, terutama cara salju dalam melingkupi rerumputan yang tidak menutupi kesejukan dari hijau warnanya, dan sebuah rahasia yang belum sekali pun terkatakan.

"_Kimi ga otona ni natteku sono kisetsu ga. Kanashii uta de afurenai you ni_"

"... _sayonara ni kawaru kotoba wo boku wa sagashiteta_."

Ketika Atem mendekati bagian tengah padang rumput, langkah kakinya menjadi seolah-olah bersayap, dan suara yang ditimbulkan alas sepatunya kemudian terbang dengan semangat yang berisik sekaligus berani. Suara bot itu selalu sampai lebih cepat dibandingkan Atem sendiri, membuat sosok mungil yang dihampirinya pasti tahu duluan mengenai kedatangan kawan lama.

"Atem ... _san_?"

Namun, tengokan yang sosok mungil itu perbuat tidak pernah lebih cepat, daripada Atem yang tahu-tahu menghadiahkan pelukan dari belakang. Tubuh mereka yang bersinggungan di tengah lemahnya angin musim dingin ini, entah bagaimana justru melahirkan perasaan sendu yang kental.

"Ada apa? Lanjutkan saja nyanyianmu. Aku menyukainya."

"Jadi kamu datang lagi, ya?"

"Janji tersebut akan selalu berlaku selama musim dingin datang kembali." Rengkuhan dari belakang itu dipererat untuk menyingkirkan jarak yang masih tersisa. Atem sedikit menurunkan kepala, dan mendekatkan bibir pucatnya ke arah telinga milik sosok mungil ini.

"Aku pulang, Yugi."

"Selama datang kembali, Atem-_san_. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Yang berbaik hati untuk sejenak melupakan kota tempatnya bersenda gurau, demi menjumpai eksistensi Yugi yang rapuh, dan hanya sejenak seperti salju ini.

* * *

Pertemuan ini adalah yang ke sebelas. Percaya atau tidak, Atem mustahil salah menghitung.

Posisi yang sejak dulu membuat Yugi berbahagia dalam kecanggungan ini masih dipertahankan, dan kemungkinan besar Atem akan terus melakukannya sampai tertidur. Pernyataan terakhir itu ada karena Yugi jujur. Cowok bertubuh kecil ini punya alasan, meski dipaksa pun Yugi pasti menolak memberitahukannya.

Hitam tidak selalu harus berubah menjadi putih, agar kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan tertentu masih dapat dirasakan. Meskipun Yugi bukanlah malaikat penjaga Atem–bahkan jauh dari figur sebaik itu–ia bersumpah dengan hidupnya, tidak akan membiarkan sedikit pun kesedihan menyentuh Atem.

"Tinggimu bertambah?" tanya Yugi membuat Atem mencubit pipinya, yang berarti 'iya'. Lagi. Entah percaya atau ingin menyebut ini omong kosong, mereka tidak pernah bertatap wajah sejak pertama kali bertemu–Yugi melarangnya, dan tanpa mempertanyakan apa pun Atem menyetujui dalam diam.

"Sedikit. Dari 151 ke 153."

"Setidaknya bertambah, kan? Itu sangat bagus, Atem-_san_." Sesuatu yang meskipun begitu kecil, bahkan terkesan remeh akan selalu terdengar penting, apabila Yugi yang mengutarakannya. Ia tidak pernah membuat sebuah percakapan yang menjenuhkan pikir, dan hal tersebut menyerupai keajaiban bagi Atem.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu."

"Mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan tinggi Atem-_san_ menjadi 180. Pertumbuhan cowok memang lebih lambat, kan?"

"Bisa-bisa mereka kaget, apa lagi Jounouichi-_kun_."

Tawa yang ringan sama-sama mereka lepaskan ke udara. Jounouichi adalah sahabat baik Atem di kota, serta dua orang yang lain yaitu Mazaki Anzu dan Hiroto Honda. Setiap membicarakan ketiga sosok itu, Yugi bisa merasai antusiasme Atem sedikit terbakar. Mungkin wajahnya menjadi secerah matahari musim dingin yang teduh, atau sebening salju pertama. Yugi tentu ingin melihatnya–cara Atem menciptakan ekspresi, dibandingkan sebatas menebak-nebak saja.

(Lalu mengetahui mengapa antusiasme Atem yang ketika menghampirinya sangatlah cermerlang, tetapi sewaktu menceritakan mereka hanya seperti percikan api yang bisa padam kapan pun)

"Yugi sendiri? Kurasa tinggimu segini-segini saja." Masih lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dari Atem–bahkan mungkin cuma dia yang sebetulnya bertumbuh. Sebelas tahun memilin benang merah yang menghubungkan takdir mereka, Atem sebatas tahu jika Yugi adalah warga dari desa yang sama dengannya. Jujur, itu terlalu mengecewakan ditambah lagi orang-orang menolak menjelaskan.

"Hahaha ... tidak apa-apa, kok, Atem-_san_. Mungkin pertumbuhanku memang sudah terhenti." Yugi mengatakan kenyataan, sedangkan Atem menilainya sebagai alasan yang (dipaksakan) masuk akal. Barusan ia bilang ingin melindungi Atem. Namun, keadaan ini mencerminkan kebalikannya, bukan?

Perbuatan Yugi justru mengiris Atem dengan hati-hati agar tidak langsung menghancurkannya. Merahasiakan tentang dirinya sendiri, menghindar dari atensi yang ingin menemukan Yugi baik-baik saja ataukah sedang buruk, bahkan menentang kata-kata yang mau menerimanya–semua itu hanya membuat Yugi menyaksikan Atem terpuruk secara perlahan-lahan.

Terus memainkan petak umpet tersebut, Yugi pun paham betul keputusannya ini tidak dapat dikatakan tengah melindungi Atem. Selama pemuda kalem itu bersikukuh menyelami tentang Yugi–karena rasa penasaran Atem membuatnya menyayangi ia–segala perkara masih mustahil menempati jalan yang benar.

"Omong-omong bagaimana ujian masuk perguruan tinggimu?"

"Lolos, kok."

"Jurusan fisika murni, kan? Pasti tes masuknya sulit." Nada khawatir itu bukan milik Yugi seharusnya, melainkan Atem seorang. Sesuatu telah menyimpang dari kewajaran. Ada yang salah dari Yugi entah di manakah kekeliruan tersebut bersembunyi, dan pelukannya tidak dapat menemukan apa pun (termasuk Yugi).

"Lumayan."

"Setelah ini kalian berpisah. Atem-_san_ sedih?"

"Kami masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat _handphone_. Tenang saja."

"Di masa depan Atem-_san_ pasti bisa menjadi ilmuwan. Menguak misteri kehidupan sangatlah keren. Kurasa Atem-_san_ akan mengetahui lebih banyak soal _black hole_, atau planet yang dapat ditinggali selain bumi."

"Ada dua hal yang tidak bisa kuketahui, meskipun nanti berkarir sebagai ilmuwan." Kira-kira Atem harus menjelma apa? Karena menjadi dirinya sendiri pun Yugi memilih menciptakan batas.

Kejanggalan itu baru Yugi pahami, ketika rengkuhan Atem mengerat tetapi Yugi justru merasa terpisah. Mungkin ia sudah terlambat karena menyadarinya sekarang. Entah jari-jari Atem yang memerah akibat sesak, hatinya membiru usai kerinduannya menangisi tempat berpulang yang menghilang (Yugi), tidak ada lagi yang mampu Yugi eksekusi.

Hanya ada penyesalan yang memecah dirinya menjadi butiran-butiran air, dan menyelinap ke dalam mata sewarna lembayung milik Yugi. Kebodohannya itu–di mana Yugi bersumpah untuk melindungi Atem–kini menertawai dia dengan suara kesedihan yang sangat kencang. Kenapa Yugi bisa memikirkan omongan sekosong itu? Padahal nyatanya ia justru menjelma kegagalan?

"Hal seperti apa?"

Meyakinkan diri sendiri menggunakan dusta memang yang termudah, dan cocok bagi pengecut semacam Yugi, bukan?

Pada akhirnya Yugi berbohong dengan menyatakan bahwa ia sanggup menjauhkan Atem dari luka, agar kebahagiaan di setiap punggungnya merasai pelukan Atem memang pantas Yugi raih. Sudah ada yang sebaik ini perasaan begitu pun perlakuannya. Masa iya Yugi menerima semua itu cuma-cuma, padahal mungkin ternyata ia kurang layak?

"Tentang kamu, dan apakah di masa depan Yugi masih menemaniku?"

Dinding tak kasatmata itu bertambah lagi, ya? Kali ini begitu tinggi. Bahkan rasa-rasanya menembus angkasa, dan ujungnya mustahil Atem temukan. Berapa sekat lagi yang ingin Yugi ciptakan dari keengganannya, untuk dekat dengan Atem? Kapan Yugi mendapatkan kepuasan yang sesuai akan harapannya? Atem hanya kurang sabar melihat Yugi menjadi bebas, seperti padang rumput yang setia ditempatinya selama sebelas tahun belakangan.

Setelah Yugi menemukan rumah untuk mengeluhkan resahnya, Atem yakin dinding yang Yugi bentuk guna membelenggu hatinya, agar ia tidak terlalu jatuh dalam kedekatan akan sirna. Walaupun dia bukanlah sosok yang dipilih oleh kepercayaan Yugi (kalau betul demikian tentu Atem sangat kecewa), setidaknya Atem diizinkan melihat Yugi bahagia bersama seseorang yang memang diharapkannya.

Terdapat sebuah jarak pun, sepasang ametis Atem bisa memperhatikan Yugi tanpa dinding yang menghalangi pandangan, dari kejauhan yang walaupun membuatnya merasa sendirian, namun Atem tetap baik-baik saja.

Cara seperti apakah yang kira-kira pantas, dan sesuai dengan kemampuan Atem agar dirinya dapat membantu Yugi bebas?

"Jawaban apa yang Atem-_san_ percayai?" Retorik sekali. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu samar-samar tersenyum, mendengar pertanyaan Yugi yang jawabannya sama-sama mereka ketahui. Tahun depan, sekali lagi di padang rumput yang kenangannya akan selalu utuh dan sama ini, Atem pasti kembali memeluk punggung Yugi.

"Yugi pasti tahu jawabannya."

Sebenarnya Atem sendiri ingin jatuh cinta kepada Yugi, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan mengakui bahwa perasaan itu telah ada, semenjak Yugi turut menyerupai salju ketika netra Atem merefleksikan punggung Yugi yang rapuh ini.

"Atem-_san_ tahu? Kamu yang sebentar lagi kuliah jadi mengingatkanku, pada lagu yang delapan tahun lalu Atem-_san_ ajarkan." Waktu itu pemuda ini belum menjadi mahasiswa. Tangannya masih kecil, dan membuat Yugi geli ketika dengan polosnya Atem memeluk pinggang Yugi. Siapa sangka musim dingin mempunyai aliran yang singkat, sehingga tahu-tahu sebelas babak sudah dibabat habis.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Kimi ga otona ni natteku sono kisetsu ga_, pada saat itu dirimu telah tumbuh dewasa. Lalu juga, _kanashii uta de afurenai you ni_, seolah-olah dirimu tidak dibanjiri oleh nyanyian kesedihan ini." Lanjutannya sengaja dilupakan oleh Yugi, dan lagi-lagi Atem yakin dia mengetahui itu. Kepala Yugi kini menengadah pada langit kelabu–akan hujan atau bagaimana kira-kira?

"Kamu dan lagu itu sesuai menurutku. Atem-_san_ telah tumbuh dewasa. Dirimu pun selalu tampak bahagia, setiap kita bertemu di padang ini. Syukurlah Atem-_san_ jarang bersedih."

Abu-abu yang mengisi langit saja tidaklah terdefinisikan, apa lagi kemuraman Atem yang hanya selarik, dan tampak sepintas saja, dibandingkan sedu sedan misterius kepunyaan Yugi yang sejak dahulu sudah besar? Siapa pun itu, lebih-lebih Yugi yang menjadi alasan dari layu perasaannya, tak akan mampu menerjemahkan mengapa di saat-saat perjumpaan mereka terjadi, Atem justru memasang sendu.

Atem ingin jatuh cinta kepada Yugi secara nyata–tanpa perlu memendam, atau mengharuskan diri sendiri membisu. Ia mau. Tetapi sisi lain hatinya membungkam keegoisan itu.

Sesungguhnya siapa dia, selain sebuah kebetulan yang enggan dianggap angin lalu? Semakin Atem merenungkan serangkaian musim dingin yang mereka lewati, ia hanya tidak sengaja memeluk kaki Yugi yang disangkanya adalah siluet orang dewasa di padang rumput. Atem berumur tujuh tahun saat itu, dan langkahnya terpisah dari sang ayah yang kemudian ...

"Uhuk ... uhuk ..." Sebuah batuk kecil sedikit menghentikannya. Atem jadi tersedak yang menimbulkan cemas pada dada Yugi. Jangan-jangan sepanjang mereka menjalin jarak, kesehatan pemuda kelahiran Mesir itu tambah memburuk.

"Batukmu terdengar parah, Atem-_san_."

"Perasaanmu saja, kok."

Kemudian Atem pun mendadak rutin mengunjungi Yugi. Butuh dua tahun untuknya menerima Yugi yang hanya muncul di musim dingin. Lucunya pula Atem jadi berasumsi, bahwa Yugi betulan salju sehingga tidak pernah tampak di tengah-tengah sakura, _momiji_ atau bau kaporit.

Apabila Yugi memang salju, maka Atem tidak akan pernah melebihi seseorang yang sebatas kebetulan melihat. Memercayakan rahasia kelahiran, dan segenap kisah yang membuatnya menjadi Yugi yang sekarang kepada ketidaksengajaan semacam Atem jelas-jelas terlalu ceroboh sekaligus ... _bodoh_.

"Versi lengkap lagu itu belum pernah kuberitahukan, bukan?"

"Belum. Aku juga baru ingat mau menanyakannya padamu, meski untuk sekarang kurasa Atem-_san_ harus istirahat." Dagu mahasiswa baru itu sangat turun, sampai-sampai bersandar lesu pada bahu Yugi. Kemungkinannya tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum Atem tertidur, membuat rasa bersalah Yugi menggebu-gebu.

"Lagu itu menceritakan tentang seseorang yang ingin menyampaikan nyanyiannya kepada seseorang, dan dengan nyanyian itu ia akan melindungi sosok yang berharga baginya."

"Tumbuh dewasa, seolah-olah tidak terpengaruh oleh kesedihan apa pun, keinginan menyampaikan sesuatu berupa kata yang ingin diucapkan selain selamat tinggal. Meskipun akhirnya terpisah, nyanyiannya akan melindungi seseorang yang ia sayangi itu."

* * *

_Tidak dapat jatuh cinta pun, setidaknya suara Atem senantiasa menyertai sekaligus mendoakan Yugi supaya lekas bebas, dari jajahan segala jenis luka. _

* * *

"Terutama punggungmu, Yugi. Karena aku hanya bisa mengenalmu dari sana melalui pelukanku."

Beruntungnya Yugi yang bertahan hingga detik ini, bukan? Gagal melindungi pun, ternyata Atem telah melakukannya untuk menggantikan dia. Tanpa menjelaskan apa maksudnya–ini hanya sesederhana tak berminat merepotkan–Atem beranjak meninggalkan Yugi yang kini, menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Atem. Bentuk punggung itu tegap, kokoh, dan baru pertama kali melihatnya Yugi pun terpaku. Rambut mereka sangat mirip–mencuat ke sana-kemari, sekaligus mengandung tiga warna yang kontras.

Jika Atem berhenti memunggunginya, wajah mereka akan saling menatap. Satu detik ... berlanjut ke angka dua ... tiga ... berganti menjadi menit, kemungkinan tersebut tidak kunjung dikabulkan. Debaran pada jantung Yugi mulai mereda akibat kekecewaan bercampur sendu. Kedua tangannya mengepal, namun sangat sebentar dan iris magenta miliknya kembali menampilkan kelap-kelip yang kuat.

"Musim dingin tahun depan, mari bertemu lagi. Itu janjiku dari sebelas tahun lalu sampai sekarang, Yugi."

"Ya, Atem-_san_. Tahun depan ... ayo mengobrol lagi."

"Bersiaplah. Kali itu aku tidak berniat melepaskanmu seperti sekarang."

Kenyataan terbaik memanglah Atem yang tidak mengetahui paras seorang Yugi. Kepada musim dingin di tahun ini, Yugi pun berterima kasih karena membatalkan kemungkinan tersebut.

Lagi pula Atem tidak perlu mengetahui wajah dari seseorang yang telah mengalami kematian, lalu dari tahun ke tahun bertahannya karena menyerap kehidupannya yang berada di luar kendali Yugi.

Apa Yugi salah jika berpendapat demikian?

Kira-kira pula bagaimanakah reaksi Atem apabila mengetahui, musim dingin mereka yang terjadi di tahun depan hanya akan berputar di dalam mimpi? Ini rahasia takdir. Memberitahukannya secara gamblang tentu tidak termaafkan.

"Tetapi selama Atem-_san_ mengingat suaraku, semua yang buruk dapat menjadi baik-baik saja, kan?" Yugi tidak memiliki pelukan, lalu dengan lirih menggumamkan kata 'maaf sebelum eksistensinya menyerpih mengikuti salju–menjadi patah, mengecil, kemudian tertimbun bersama tumpukan kristal yang lain–tanpa pernah mengharapkan memperoleh maaf (dari Atem).

Karena jika Atem bisa melindungi Yugi menggunakan suara, berarti Yugi pun diizinkan melakukan hal yang sama, bukan? Dengan begini kesedihan Yugi sedikit terkikis, usai ia menyadari dirinya bisa berguna–karena kesenduannya agak mengecil, mungkin Atem akan berhasil memahami penyebab dari penolakan Yugi _kalau ia masih memiliki tahun depan. _

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Haloo semuanya aku author baru di sini~ tapi karena fandom ini udah kek mati, jadi ga usah dilanjut perkenalannya hehehe. kalo ada yang baca aku bersyukur aja sih, dan maaf banget kalo atem/yugi di mari OOC. aku masih menyesuaikan diri ama fandom yang buatku baru ini, dan meski udah baca fic tentang mereka tetep aja masih kurang nangkep. kalo ada yang nanya bagian fluff nya di mana, maka itu pas atem ngobrol ama yugi terus janjian buat ketemu lagi tahun depan~

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, mungkin ada yang fav, follow, atau review. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon krisar juga ya.


End file.
